The present disclosure relates to a light assembly, and more particularly, to a light assembly including a composite lens arrangement adapted to shape light emitting beams.
Traditional optical systems, such as those used for automotive lamps and particularly those for high intensity signaling functions (e.g., stop, turn) and illumination functions (e.g., DRL, fog, high beam, low beam) are often accomplished via Light Emitting Diodes (LED) as the light source. Collimator/collection lenses are often used for collecting the light rays from the LED(s), and arranging the light rays in a substantially parallel orientation (i.e., collimation). After arranging the rays in a substantially parallel orientation, several different optical tasks may need to be performed to complete the fully operational optical function.
One task may include a correction of optical axis in the case that the mechanical axis of the LED is different than the intended optical axis of the output beam. Another task may include the distribution of the rays to form the desired light output pattern (i.e., beam shaping and forming). Yet a third task may include a correction of dispersion (i.e., color separation) caused by the variability of the index of refraction with regard to the source wavelength. It is currently difficult to perform all of the necessary tasks, or functions, with optics disposed on a single output surface of a primary lens, thus secondary optical components may be applied in the construction of a multi-part optical system.
Unfortunately, such construction may require additional specialized molds and assembly steps, may require substantial package depth, may require LED's on different planes at high cost, some components may need a secondary metallization process. All of this can contribute toward a complex assembly (i.e., difficult to align LED and all components to a common optical axis, and may cause a lower total operational optical efficiency. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a simpler and less expensive optical system that may be capable of high speed mass production.